A Way Between Worlds
by Bookworm487
Summary: Natasha Rosewood has always blended into the background. That is until she is transport to another world. Guided by friends and surprisingly family she learns who she really is and what that will cost her. Merlin/OC Arthur/OC Gwain/ OC Arthur/ Gwen First Fanfic I know the summary's bad but please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_ even though that would be awesome.**

**Chapter 1**

**Natasha's POV**

Riinng! The shrill sound of the ending bell rang through my ears. Last period had been exaugsting , the teacher was repeatidately yelling at us for our constant noise. The enraged voice of Mrs. Faire combined with the yapping of my peers had given me a terrible headache. As I slowly stretched out of my desk and hobbled over to the dull white cabinets to grab my bag, my friend Heather came over. "Can you believe Taylor Swift only won one of those stupid Teen Choice award?" I shook my head no, wishing that right now she could take her energetic energy elsewhere. " I still don't understand how One Direction could win best new single over her, I'm mean We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together was at the top of the iTunes chart for like a month!," She continued, " Just because they're British does not mean they're better people!" Rolling my eyes I blocked her out to where she was just a little buzz as we journeyed to our lockers. Prying open my broken rusty red locker open, I reached for the books that I needed. Just then John, the annoying stuck up conceited boy that had the locker above me, came up behind me. Sadly I had the bottom locker which meant he always was leaning over me, talk about uncomfortable. He loudly got his books before slamming the locker door shut just as I was getting up from mine. I let out a yelp as the shock of pain hit me. "Sorry Natasha I didn't mean to, are you sure you ok?" John said with sencerity. This is the only time John the jerk is nice to me, when I'm hurt. "Fine," I huffed. He patted my head once then strolled away. "Idiot," I thought. Heather then came jogging up to me; apparently she had seen the whole thing. "N, are you sure you're alright, that looked like it hurt?" "It did, but I'm fine if only that airhead could watch what he was doing." I could tell she didn't believe me by that look she was giving me but she let it go and continued on with her ranting. "Thank God it's the weekend, I don't think I could take anymore of Mrs. Faire's ranting on and on about how we're the worst homeroom class in the world." I laughed, "If we're out of control it's her fault for not doing something about it." "Don't get me wrong," Heather spoke again, " Mrs. Faire's an awesome person but all she does is yell at us instead of teach." "True, true." Spinning on my heal I made my way back to homeroom.

***************************Line Break********************************************

I sighed as I opened the door to my mom's white Honda. "How was your day sweetheart?" My mom said excitedly, hoping that today I would tell her what happened unlike most days. "Fine," I replied. I wasn't in the mood for another conversation the last one had left my head pounding. "Did you do anything interesting today?" I shook my head. "How was lunch? Who did you…?" "Mom," I interrupted, "nothing happened, it was the exact same as yesterday. The only thing mildly different was that Julia, the goody-two shoes, forgot her books." "Oh," my mom sighed, "ok." She turned back towards the road. I reached for the button to turn on the music. Music was my favorite thing to do, whether it was listening to it, playing it, or singing. In school I never sang unless it was in Church and even then my classmates always thought it was the teacher behind us. Oops, did I forget to say I went to a Catholic school? Oh well. Anyways I sang along with my iPod until we arrived home. I smiled as I saw my favorite horse, Penny, come out of her stall. Leaving my books in the car, I walked over to her. "Hi baby, how are you?" I got the response of her pushing her white nose against the railing. Penny was a very spirted tricolor Arabian; my mom said that I was the only one who could calm her without force. Suddenly my dog, Coco, ran up wanting to play but ending up spooking Penny into running back into her stall. Giggling, I left the stall and went back over to the car, gathered my things and entered the house. My house was simple. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. The dining room and living room were connected; it was your basic country house. Walking down the hall I turned left into my room to do the torture that was weekend homework.

************************************Line Break*************************************

_The red headed girl hurried down the hall as she heard the guards of the castle coming closer. She couldn't let them catch her, not now. Not as everything __was finally pulling together. Holding the scroll tighter, she picked up her pace, praying that they couldn't hear the sound of her rapid heartbeat. Sneaking out __of the castle had been easy. She just had to put on a servant's dress and take off her makeup and walk out with her head down as if she were a servant. __Sneaking back in though was another matter. By this time at night all servants were either getting their masters ready for bed or were already home. The __moment she had step foot back into the castle she was on guard looking for anyone that might stop her. The parchment that she was carrying was precious __to the Cause, _**(If you get the reference you're awesome) **_the great dragon had told her that it would be needed in the time of Great War that was soon to __come. She was to keep it safe with the castle walls until its time had come. She was almost to her destination when a guard saw her, which led to where she __was now ,running from the very people who are meant to protect her. She neared her room and had just enough time to slip the scroll under the door before the __guards came around the corner. Sprinting, she ran towards the nearest hiding space which happened to be by the stairs. Just when she rounded the corner __she tripped on a piece of her burlap dress. She plummeted down the stairs with a terrified scream just as Morgana had earlier that week._

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Ok, so this is my first time ever writing fanfic so please no flames yet. If you guys have any suggestion just review. The rating may change later on due to violence. Also all dreams or spells will be in italics._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own _Merlin_**

**Natasha's POV**

I woke up gasping the next morning. It was a different dream every night but the weird thing was they were all in the same place. Some were inside an elegant stone castle decorated with gold, marble, and silk drapes. There were servants and royals there too. The whole place seemed familiar even though before now I had never seen it in my life. Other times the dreams would take place in a lush forest filled with trees and flowers and I would be filled with a since of safety, but then the forest would change and become a dark wood with dead branches and thorns tearing at my flesh and dress. At this scene I would always shudder thinking of how scared I'd be if actually there. My appearance was different in the dreams too; my clothing was elegant and beautiful down to every last detail. My face, hair, and body were different too. My hair was a firey red, with greenish blue eyes. My face was as pale as ever but had sleeker and more proment cheekbones matched with a narrow face. I was three inches taller than normal and skinner with surprisingly more curves. The weirdest change of all was that I looked like I was nineteen instead of my real age of fifteen. Tonight's dream was one of many that ended with me getting hurt in some way or another. Also I was unable to command myself to change what was happening; it was as if I was seeing the future.

Turning to look at my phone I saw that I had received eight messages from my friends irritated that my phone was off.

Heather: _**Hey**_

Alaina: _**what's up?**_

Katy:_** hello, n, you no reply**_

Katy: **Hello**

Katy: _**Natasha turn on your phone this instant!**_

Heather: _**N**_

Heather: _**N**_

Heather: _**N!**_

I wasn't in the mood to talk about crushes, dances, or books so I pretended I hadn't read them yet. Groaning I peeled myself out of the bed and padded over to my small dresser in the corner. Pulling the drawers open I picked my light blue tank top with a pair of short volleyball shorts for today's hike. Living in the country has its perks when it comes to outdoor sports. Grabbing a quick breakfast and some water I opened the door and started out side.

******.*********************Line Break*******************************************

Hot, is the one word that came to mind to sum up the whole hike. I was nearing the end of my water supply when I reached into my bag to take another drink. My bag was heavy from the load I was carrying; snacks if I when I got hungry, five bottles of water now down to two, my phone, makeup that my friend put in there and was too lazy to take out, my swimsuit if I found a stream, and my locket I took off with pictures of my parents. I sat down on the rock closest to me and began my usual day dreaming about the dark haired boy I seemed to like in my dream. My dream self would always be near him and there was never a dream without him. After a couple minutes I stood up rested and began my hike back. Sluggishly I moved over the dry land, kicking up dust wherever I stepped. I made my way to the cliff from where I could see my little ranch house and the lake beside it. Taking a step forward to turn me suddenly slipped on a loose rock. Wide eyed I fell over the edge of the looming edge. My short fifteen years replayed before my eyes as I tumbled through the air. The family who loved me, the friends that cared, the long term crush who I never told that I liked him, and finally the dark haired boy from the dreams. "At least they won't have to scrub the rocks after they move my body," I thought remembering the red rocks from which I fell. I knew I had to land soon for a cliff can only be so high. Closing my eyes I braced for pain, but none came, instead all there was darkness. Just darkness.

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy with school. Thank to the two people who posted reviews. Read and review please.**


End file.
